Barney's Sailing to Magical Island (Barney Season 3 video, Thevideotour's version)
'''Barney's Sailing to Magical Island '''is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on March 14, 1997. On March 15, 2011, it was later re-released under a different title, "Barney's Magical Island Adventure". Plot Barney takes BJ and the kids on a trip to Magical Island. Later, when BJ gets so mad that a strong wind blows his red baseball hat away, and he lost it, Barney and the kids help him find it. '''Educational Theme: '''Imagination / Sailing / Magical Island / Treasure Hunting Recap The video starts with the kids looking at books about magical islands. Cast * Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) * BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Writz) * Hannah (Marisa Kuers) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Robert (Angel Velasco) * Chip (Lucien Douglas) * Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) * Bumblebee (Tom Kenny) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Just Imagine # Let's Go on an Adventure! # Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing & A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea) # That's What an Island Is # We Like Rocks # Mister Sun # A-Hunting We Will Go! # Little Speckled Frogs (as "Three Little Speckled Frogs") # Castles So High # The Fishing Song # Swimming, Swimming # If I Lived Under the Sea # It's Good to Be Home # I Love You Trivia * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney in Concert (original)", with the same vocals from "Up We Go!". * After the song, "Mister Sun", a bee stings BJ's arm. * When BJ screams, as a bee stings his arm, his scream is the same as Ash's scream from "" (when Ash), except it was * * * * * After the song, "Castles So High", we fade to Barney, BJ and the kids finished building a sandcastle. Then Barney, BJ and the kids said "We're finished!". Then Barney says "Good job, everybody! Let's keep looking for the treasure!". Then a big gust of wind blows. Then BJ tells Barney and the kids that it's windy. Then a big gust of wind blows BJ's red baseball hat away, making BJ so mad. * When BJ screams, as a big gust of wind blows his red baseball hat away, his scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "" (when Spongebob ), except it was * When BJ says "Oh no!", as a big gust of wind blows his red baseball hat away, the sound was voiced by () from "" (when ), except it was * During a scene where Barney, BJ and the kids run, after BJ's red baseball hat, the music from "Barney Live! In New York City" (when Barney and his friends chase, after Min says "Look! There he is!") is used. * When BJ says "Oh no!", as he lost his red baseball hat, the sound was voiced by () from "" (when ), except it was * Another time we see BJ without his red baseball hat. * * * * * Baby Bop is mentioned in this video. * Production for this video took place in September 1996. Scare Factor * - * - Also, a scene of the wind blowing BJ's red baseball hat off his head, making him so angry about it can creep some out. * Nightmare - BJ's angry feeling about his red baseball hat is so loud, because it can hurt your ears or cover your ears. Sound Effects Used Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", the kids are looking at books about magical islands) * Quote 2: * (after the song, "Just Imagine", BJ arrives at the classroom) * Barney and the kids: * * * Quote 3: * (after the song, "Let's Go on an Adventure!") * * Quote 4: * (after the song, "Sailing, Sailing", the music starts to the song, "A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea") Quote 5: * (after the song, "A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea) * * Quote 6: * (after the song, "That's What an Island Is") * * Quote 7: * (after the song, "We Like Rocks") * * Quote 8: * (after the song, "Mister Sun", ) * * * * * Quote 9: * (after the song, "A-Hunting We Will Go!") * * * * Quote 10: * (after the song, "Little Speckled Frogs") * * * * * Quote 11: * (after the song, "Castles So High", we fade to Barney, BJ and the kids finished building a sandcastle) * BJ and the kids: We're finished! * Barney: Good job, everybody! Let's keep looking for the treasure! * (Suddenly, a big gust of wind blows) * BJ: Wow, it's windy! * (The wind blows off BJ's red baseball hat) * BJ: (yelling loudly and furiously) AAAAAAUUUUGGH! Oh no! My hat! * (Barney, BJ and the kids run, after it) * BJ: (yelling loudly and furiously) Oh no! * Barney: Don't worry, BJ. Maybe we'll find your hat on the way. But first, take a deep breath. And count to "10". * BJ: Okay. (takes a deep breath) (counts) 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10. * Barney: BJ, do you feel calm now? * BJ: Yes, Barney. * Barney: Good. * (Fades to Barney, BJ and the kids at the dock) Quote 12: * (after the song, "The Fishing Song") * * * * Quote 13: * (after the song, "Swimming, Swimming") * * Quote 14: * (after the song, "If I Lived Under the Sea") * * * * Quote 15: * (after the song, "It's Good to Be Home") * * Quote 16: * (after the song, "I Love You") * * * * Category:Barney Videos